


Il marito di Stark

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [15]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Siamo dopo la Civil War. Tony ha deciso di essere sincero con Steve, totalmente sincero, tanto da svelargli la cosa più simile a un segreto che abbia mai avuto.





	1. Chapter 1

Il marito di Stark

Scritta sentendo Unconditionally.

  
  
  
Cap.1 Mio marito  
  
Steve sentiva i ticchettii dell'orologio risuonare per tutta la stanza e abbassò il capo. Osservò i fogli sulle proprie gambe e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Quindi, Stark, pensano davvero che siamo gestibili?" chiese. Alzò il capo e guardò Tony in viso, avvertì una fitta al petto vedendo il suo occhio nero.  
Tony annuì, si sedette a gambe larghe e passò il dito dentro il nodo della cravatta strattonandolo.  
"Sono un ottimo giocatore di poker, Capitano".  
Adagiò la schiena contro la sedia, gettò le braccia all'indietro.  
"Sono riuscito a far annullare la task force anti inumani con la promessa che in caso diventino un pericolo esagerato ce ne occuperemo noi, e hanno annullato le richieste nei nostri confronti in cambio della sicurezza che resteremo sotto controllo e uniti".  
Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle ed arrossì.  
"Mi mancava il poter fare le cose insieme" sussurrò. Chiuse il fascicolo con dentro le carte e gliele porse.  
"Però potevi anche non venire così tardi a dirmelo, per quanto sia una buona notizia".  
Tony scrollò le spalle, afferrò il fascicolo e si alzò.  
"Non mi sentivo al sicuro a casa" ammise.  
Fece il giro della stanza due volte, sospirò guardandosi intorno, sbatté le palpebre e posò il fascicolo su un mobile; tornò alla sedia.  
"Non riesco a dormire. Né a smettere di sentirmi come se avessi sprecato delle vite".  
Steve si sporse in avanti e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
"Tutto quello che hai fatto, era per evitare le vittime".  
Tony abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi, quello nero gonfio spiccava sulla pelle.  
"Lo so. Ma quello che faccio non basta mai, e comincio ad essere stanco. E' così da ...".  
Sospirò, sogghignò alzando il capo.  
"Beh, da troppo".  
Steve assottigliò gli occhi, strofinò le mani sulle ginocchia e deglutì.  
"Per la prima volta, avrei voluto non fare la cosa che ritenevo giusta" ammise in un bisbigliò. Strofinò i propri piedi tra loro e curvò la schiena.  
"Troppo quanto?" chiese, alzando la voce.  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli e si sedette; scosse il capo oscillandolo.  
"C'era un tempo in cui vivevo in una fredda, bellissima gabbia dorata. Era tutto ricoperto di ghiaccio spesso un pugno, ma scintillante. Sembrava che nonostante il freddo, nonostante il ghiaccio, niente potesse andare storto".  
Sospirò, si chinò in avanti e arricciò il labbro.  
"Non sono bravo a spiegarlo, ma spero tu lo sia a capirlo".  
Steve deglutì ed appoggiò la mano sul letto, accanto a sé.  
"Vuoi sederti qui, mentre me lo spieghi?" chiese.  
Tony si mise accanto a lui, abbassò il capo intrecciando le mani tra loro e si fissò le dita.  
"Hai mai avuto una fiducia incondizionata in qualcuno?".  
Steve lo guardò negli occhi, nella penombra vedeva della pagliuzze dorate nelle iridi castane di Tony.  
"Sì e faccio di tutto per combattere contro quel qualcuno" ammise.  
Tony piegò il capo, lo guardò e accennò un sorriso.  
"Io mi sono abbandonato" ammise.  
Scosse il capo, si leccò le labbra e sospirò.  
"Promettimi che mi dirai cosa capisci, e come. So che sei empatico e che potrebbe uccidermi, ma ho bisogno che sia chiaro. Te lo chiedo come favore".  
Steve si morse l'interno della guancia e deglutì rumorosamente.  
"Promesso". La sua voce era roca.  
Tony annuì, si guardò i piedi e inspirò.  
"Anche se non lo mostro, il mio cervello elabora tutto a livello razionale, perfino le emozioni. Per questo, per me, la fiducia è completamente fuori luogo".  
Ticchettò le dita delle mani tra loro, ondeggiando sul posto.  
"C'era una persona. Mi fidavo di lui completamente. Se mi avesse detto di buttarmi da un palazzo al centro di un vulcano, l'avrei fatto senza pormi domande".  
Rise, scosse il capo e roteò gli occhi.  
"E Dio, lui lo odiava! Facevo la cosa che più mi veniva difficile al mondo, con lui, eppure lui non faceva che dirmi di no, di non farlo".  
Steve gli prese la mano nella propria, la sentì bollente sotto le dita.  
"Non voleva che tu perdessi la tua libertà" ribatté.  
Tony sospirò, abbassò il capo maggiormente incassandolo tra le spalle robuste.  
"Lo so. L'ho capito molto dopo, ma ci sono arrivato. Voleva che io fossi libero, che facessi le mie scelte, che mi arrabbiassi, opponessi, che non mi facessi del male affidandomi completamente a lui".  
Sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi umidi.  
"Quello che non sembrava aver capito era che io avevo già scelto. Avevo scelto di credergli. Non mi era stato imposto, e non stavo perdendo nulla. Mi ero guardato allo specchio e avevo deciso che volevo fidarmi di lui, perché lui aveva bisogno di me".  
Steve gli passò l'indice sul pollice, osservò le venatura della pelle di Stark.  
"C'è risentimento nella tua voce. E' successo qualcosa di grave?" chiese.  
Tony si nascose il volto tra le mani.  
"Questa persona. Sai, ero innamorato in modo totale. Finivo per dargli sempre ragione, per tenere la testa bassa per non litigare".  
Scosse il capo, deglutì.  
"Quello è stato un brutto momento. Stavo mandando tutto a puttane perché ero troppo piccolo".  
Chiuse con forza gli occhi fino a sentirli dolere.  
"Uno stupido bambino. Avevo cinque anni quando me lo hanno portato via, e mi ero ripromesso di non mandare di nuovo tutto a puttane, se l'avessi rivisto".  
Steve gli lasciò andare la mano e gli strinse la spalla.  
"Da bambini è normale essere insicuri" ribatté con voce calda.  
Tony mugugnò a denti stretti, annuì e sospirò.  
"Quando ci siamo rivisti ho provato a comportarmi diversamente. Non troppo, non sono mai stato bravo in queste cose, ma ho cercato di fargli capire che la mia fiducia era reale e che volevo lo fosse".  
Ridacchiò gettando il capo all'indietro, guardò il soffitto.  
"Per un po' ho pensato che non volesse più vedermi, o che non potesse funzionare. Non che sia durato molto. Se Alex diceva 'è pericoloso', allora lo era e basta, e io dovevo tenermi alla larga. Ma avrei voluto si fidasse".  
Tony scosse il capo, lo abbassò e sorrise con gli occhi arrossati.  
"Era malato, Cap. Parecchio. Istinti omicidi, attacchi d'ira e aggressività, tendenze sessuali parecchio deviate, disinteresse per la vita umana. Un socio-psicotico con tutte le caratteristiche del caso".  
Steve gli lasciò andare la spalla, gli passò il braccio dietro la schiena e gli strinse l'altra.  
"Eppure credo che ci sia stato qualcosa di profondo tra voi".  
Tony ridacchiò, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla e mugugnò.  
"La parte in cui io ero completamente perso l'hai rimossa?".  
Sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.  
"Alex ne ha fatte di orribili. Torturava le persone, faceva sperimentazione umana, credo avesse anche ucciso qualcuno. Il punto è che mai, neanche una volta, mi ha toccato senza che io volessi essere toccato; fosse anche per essere tenuto per mano".  
Steve gli passò l'altra mano tra i capelli, passando le dita tra le ciocche castane.  
"Profonda in un altro senso, Tony".  
Tony roteò gli occhi, arricciò il naso.  
"Quando arrivai ai quindici anni, iniziò a corteggiarmi Visto che ero cotto e bruciato, nell'arco di trentadue minuti l'ho praticamente aggredito per un bacio".  
Steve ticchettò su un ciuffo di Stark che si alzava verso l'alto e roteò gli occhi.  
"E vi siete lasciati?".  
Tony alzò lo sguardo, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Sii onesto. Pensi che sarei sopravvissuto?".  
Scosse il capo, accennò un sorriso.  
"Siamo stati fidanzati un anno, prima che lo portassero di nuovo via. Sta volta ero abbastanza grande per provare a fare qualcosa, ma non ebbi tempo perché mi portarono in Europa. Al mio ritorno, lui era di nuovo fuori ad aspettarmi".  
Guardò gli occhi azzurri di Steve.  
"Non mi hai creduto, che fosse malato, o non t'importa? O forse credi che io soffra di qualche strana sindrome da ragazzina idiota?".  
'Sta  
Steve ridacchiò e chiuse gli occhi, tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
"Bucky ha i ricordi di un pluriassassino dell'Hydra. Io difendo un migliore amico così. Pensi non possa capire cosa significa amare un folle?" domandò.  
Tony scosse il capo.  
"Tu non ami Bucky" disse, sicuro.  
Si ticchettò con la lingua sul labbro, sospirò.  
"Comunque. Alex non voleva essere il mio ragazzo, men che meno avere rapporti. Spero tu non abbia idea di cosa voglia dire non sentirsi desiderati dall'unico essere vivente che ti fa provare emozioni, Cap".  
Steve tirò indietro la mano e corrugò la fronte, concentrandosi sul ticchettio dell'orologio.  
Tony sollevò lo sguardo, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Troppo diretto?" chiese.  
"Non potrò mai saperlo, io sento emozioni per qualsiasi cosa Tony" rispose Steve.  
Tony gli pizzicò il braccio.  
"Scusa. Sto cercando di fare del mio meglio, ma è delicato per me" ammise.  
Strinse le labbra, scrollò le spalle.  
"Comunque, il punto è che non mi voleva per gli impulsi violenti, omicidi e sadici di cui ti dicevo prima. Ed io lo sapevo, ovviamente. Ho cercato di parlargli da persona adulta".  
Ridacchiò scuotendo il capo.  
"Gli ho spiegato che volevo fidarmi di lui in maniera sana, sta volta. Che volevo credergli, ma anche discutere e litigare e scendere a compromessi. Che se non mi fosse andata bene, o se mi fossi fatto male, l'avrei lasciato all'istante".  
Steve gli accarezzò la schiena, tenendo le dita aperte.  
"Hai detto che lo hanno portato via. Dove?".  
Tony roteò gli occhi sospirando.  
"Indovina dove porti un malato mentale che ha torturato e uccido centinaia di persone con gusto?".  
Steve lo abbracciò ed espirò, Tony sentì il suo fiato gelido sul collo.  
"Meno male che non avevate rapporti stretti, rischiavi di essere internato anche tu. Queste sono cose rischiose". Fece notare.  
Tony lo scostò, lo guardò e strinse le labbra facendole sbiancare.  
"Le prime due volte. Poi, a ventidue anni, l'ho sposato".  
Steve si raddrizzò e rabbrividì.  
"E Pepper?" domandò con voce tremante.  
Tony scosse il capo.  
"Non la conoscevo. Lo sa. Non ...".  
Inspirò, espirò.  
"Non considera 'marito' una persona verso la quale sono dipendente, crede che il nostro rapporto, il mio e di Alex, serva alla mia sanità mentale ma che mi danneggi un casino e ... insomma, per lei non vale".  
Steve si alzò in piedi dal letto e avanzò nella stanza, superò la sedia ed annuì.  
"Penso sia un bel gesto da parte sua. Però non mi hai detto come te la sei cavata con il rischio di essere internato anche tu" sussurrò.  
Si voltò e lo guardò in viso.  
"Dopo che hai chiuso le fabbriche, il rischio era reale" disse.  
Tony alzò la testa, lo guardò.  
"Alex voleva che io chiedessi il divorzio. Mi mandò un documento. Diceva che avevo sopportato per anni abusi e molestie, testimoniate da alcune ferite. Diceva che avevo assistito a tali e tanti crimini da lui commessi, e che per amore e sottomissione psicologica non ero riuscito a denunciarlo; ma che infine mi ero deciso a lasciarlo anche senza alimenti".  
Abbassò il capo, gli occhi lucidi e la voce tremante.  
Steve raggiunse nuovamente il letto e gli si sedette accanto.  
"E tu non hai firmato, vero?".  
Tony si alzò di scatto stringendo i pugni.  
"Come potevo firmare?!" urlò.  
Steve gli guardò le mani, abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò le proprie.  
"Siamo recidivi a firmare entrambi, anche se cose diametralmente opposte" sussurrò.  
Tony sospirò, chiuse gli occhi.  
"Volevo si fidasse di me. Lo desideravo più di qualsiasi cosa. Quello, e che mi desiderasse".  
Sospirò.   
"Raccolsi le prove che l'ospedale faceva esperimenti sui pazienti. Quarantotto ore dopo, Alex era a casa; e sembrava arrabbiato nero".  
Steve prese le sue mani nelle proprie ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"Tony, se aveva paura che ti fidassi incondizionatamente di lui, probabilmente sarà stato felice che tu abbia fatto di testa tua" lo rassicurò.  
Tony scosse il capo ripetutamente.  
"Era arrabbiato perché mi ero messo a rischio. Mi disse ...".  
Arrossì, sorrise.  
"Mi disse che ero l'unica cosa vera della sua vita, che nel mare della sua follia e allucinazioni, io ero reale".  
Deglutì intrecciando le dita, dondolò sul posto.  
"Mi disse che avrebbe preferito io fossi suo quando lui sarebbe stato bene. Che voleva funzionasse. Che non dovevo farlo mai più, perché se mi avesse perso sarebbe sopravvissuto; ma sarebbe impazzito davvero".  
Steve aumentò la stretta sulle sue mani ed annuì.  
"Vi amate Tony" mormorò.  
Tony rise, gli occhi umidi e rossi.  
"Avrei voluto odiarlo in quel.momento. Ma tutto quel che riesco a fare è abbracciarlo e chiedergli in ginocchio di tenermi al sicuro la notte".  
Si sedette sul letto e sospirò.  
"Non dormo perché lui non è qui".  
Steve gli lasciò andare le mani ed annuì.  
"Andremo a cercarlo, se vuoi",  
Tony si stese e guardò il soffitto, sorrise.  
"Mi ha chiesto di aspettare. È sparito poco prima della guerra, mi chiama tutti i giorni o manda messaggi, però mi ha chiesto di aspettare per vederci".  
Si leccò le labbra e ingoiò.  
"Lui sa che sono instabile. Potrei attaccarlo verbalmente, e ne moriremmo entrambi. E se lui dicesse una sola frase sbagliata, mi condurrebbe al suicidio".  
Steve lo guardò negli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto.  
"Allora lo aspetteremo... insieme".

Scritta sentendo Warriors.

  
Cap.2 Il marito  
  
Lex Luthor stava sdraiato a faccia in giù nel letto. Il sudore gli imperlava il viso, inumidendo il cuscino e scendeva lungo il suo capo privo di capelli. Mugolava nel sonno e stringeva gli occhi.  
**  
**__Un rumore stridulo risuonò tutt'intorno. Luthor si voltò, gocce di sangue cadevano sul suo viso e sullo Smoking bianco.  
"Pensavo di averti detto di creare Metallo, non quella specie di ... diavolo" ringhiò una voce. Una figura nera avanzò. Lex guardò le venature rosse luminose sul corpo del robot intento ad avanzare verso di lui. Luthor corrugò la fronte.  
"Non mi avevi detto 'chi' volevi!" gridò. I girasoli intorno a lui si appassirono e si trasformarono in polvere.  
Ultron avanzò con dei passi cadenzati e dei tonfi.  
"Tu, mortale, intrappolato così tanto nei fili, pensi di poter sconfiggere gli dei? Non sei riuscito a sconfiggere un falso dio ..." ringhiò.  
Lex sgranò gli occhi e digrignò i denti, mentre sulla sua mano appariva un guanto dorato con delle gemme incastonate.  
"Pensi di essere libero, rottame? Il 'mio' falso Dio potrebbe accartocciarti con un solo dito" ruggì.  
Ultron allungò la mano e sotto le sue dita metalliche apparve il viso di Tony. Stark boccheggiava, aveva i capelli arruffati, il viso ricoperto di sangue ed il suo corpo era abbandonato per terra.  
"Alex" farfugliò.  
"Sarà mio e il servo diventerà padrone. Saremo liberi, perché hai deciso di non essere dalla mia parte?" ringhiò Ultron.  
  
Lex iniziò a urlare, si dimenò nel letto e sgranò gli occhi. Diede un pugno alla testata del letto boccheggiando.  
__  
Tony leccò il basso ventre di Ultron. Altri due robot lo immobilizzarono e un terzo gli apparve alle spalle, afferrandolo per i fianchi. I gemiti dell'inventore risuonarono tutt'intorno.  
  
Lex si alzò in piedi sul letto, si piegò in avanti e tossì un paio di volte. Si mise in ginocchio e rabbrividì.  
Si voltò verso il comodino ed osservò il cellulare. Strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.   
"Non posso chiamare né Tony, né Clark. Non ancora" bisbigliò.  
  


Scritta col prompt di S.S.D.V.:  \- Umanità/ti chiederai/se i sogni sono ancora tuoi/ti chiederai/se un po' più in là/c'è amore o verità. (Gli Artigli della Chimera - Motivi per Litigare) .

Cap.3 Superman incontra Capitan America

Steven allungò la mano con le dita tremanti e l'appoggiò sul petto dell'uomo che gli stava di fronte, sfiorando la S rossa che svettava sul petto muscoloso dell'interlocutore.

“T-tu... sei davvero Superman?” domandò.

L'altro annuì, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo di capelli mori.

“Sì e se è per questo sono anche resuscitato. Wow, ho finalmente trovato un motivo valido per essere tornato in vita. Capitano, io la stimo tantissimo. Sono cresciuto leggendo delle sue gesta e ascoltando le sue avventure alla radio.

Cioè, non so quanto di quelle siano vere, ma di sicuro lei è un eroe. Sono stato io a ritrovarla sotto ghiaccio, quando ho smosso il terreno al Polo per creare la mia fortezza della solitudine. Solo che non ho potuto salvarla perché si è subito messo in mezzo lo S.H.I.E.L.D.” spiegò.

“I-io... ho letto tutti i tuoi fumetti. Pensavo fossi un personaggio di fantasia” esalò Rogers.

“Pazzesco. Lei è mio fan ed io suo. Comunque quei fumetti appartengono alla casa editrice di un mio amico. Alle volte credo sia leggermente veggente” ammise Clark, arrossendo.

Steve si riscosse, strinse un pugno e abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“A proposito del suo amico. Io sono qui per questo. Lei sa indicarmi dov'è?” domandò.

Kent si grattò il collo.

“Lo sto cercando anche io. Risvegliandomi con tutti i dati della mia gente, ho finalmente scoperto cosa causa i suoi attacchi psicotici. Lei mi deve credere, tra possessioni e folli nella sua vita lo hanno spinto al limite. Al manicomio lo hanno praticamente torturato ed io...”. Iniziò a spiegare. < … L'ho abbandonato > pensò.

“Se c'è un qualsiasi modo per salvarlo, io voglio fare la mia parte” disse secco Rogers.

Clark si massaggiò la spalla massiccia, i suoi occhi blu avevano dei riflessi rosso sangue. Si leccò le labbra, muovendo la mascella squadrata.

“Mi sono fatto amico la figlia di Zeus. Ho sicuramente bisogno della potenza di una dea, però... non potevo neanche immaginare che il mio desiderio di incontrare, anzi, di lavorare con Capitan America, si sarebbe avverato” disse.

“Cosa fa stare male Lex Luthor?” chiese secco Steven.

“A quanto pare ha uno strano guanto magico invisibile che vuole utilizzarlo, rendendolo presidente degli U.S.A. per distruggere il mondo” spiegò Superman.

Steve incrociò le braccia sul petto e unì i talloni.

“Se avete bisogno di semidei esperti in gemme e guanti, anche io ne conosco alcuni. Però potrebbe venirmi difficile raggiungerli, sono nello spazio” sussurrò.

Clark sorrise.

“Io volo” spiegò.

< Sembra uscito da uno dei sogni che facevo da ragazzo, leggendo i suoi fumetti. L'eroico salvatore dell'umanità dal rosso mantello, che combatte solo per amore e verità > pensò Rogers.

“Non credo tu possa volare fino ad Asgard” ribatté.

“Ho anche una navicella spaziale” lo rassicurò Superman, annuendo.

“D'accordo. Vediamo di sbarazzarci di quel guanto” disse secco Steven.

Clark si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Inoltre c'è una specie di cyborg, di nome Ultron, che...”. Iniziò a dire.

Rogers strinse le labbra.

< Era andato distrutto. Cosa ci fa ancora in giro?! > si chiese.

“Mi parlerai approfonditamente di lui mentre andiamo su Asgard” disse secco.

< Ancora non ci credo. Capitan America mi è venuto a cercare mentre facevo Superman! Devo dirlo a tutta la Justice Leaugue > pensò Kent, il battito cardiaco accelerato.


	2. Cap.4 Lex e il primo guanto vengono recuperati

Cap.4 Lex e il primo guanto vengono recuperati

Steve strinse il manico dell'ombrello, aveva dei disegni a quadri bianchi e rossi. Guardò quello di Clark e corrugò la fronte.

< Abbiamo entrambi pensato a cose stupide come portarsi ombrelli nello spazio e senza neanche avvertirci a vicenda abbiamo preso persino lo stesso > pensò.

Sospirò pesantemente dalle narici e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando le mani a un pannello di controllo.

"Stark... Stark, mi senti?" chiamò, sentendo l'eco gracchiante della sua voce risuonare tutt'intorno.

< Mi sento un traditore. Persino la Justice League è più unita di noi Avengers. Sono partito da solo, mentre loro in gruppo, ma... Non potevo aspettare, dovevo agire al più presto >.

"Cap?" rispose la voce di Tony, resa gracchiante dall'interfono. 

Steve strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, espirò dalle narici e chiuse gli occhi.

"In questo momento sono ad Asgard. Ho delle notizie che ti farà piacere sapere.

Ho recuperato Banner, anche se ha qualche problemino col suo lato verde e Thor.

Purtroppo c'è anche Loki" disse.

< Meglio omettere che abbiamo usato un altro gruppo di super-eroi, alquanto discutibile, per sconfiggere l'ennesimo parente pazzo di Thor >.

"Non mi dire. Il Piccolo Cervo era a casa sua" rispose Tony, con sarcasmo.

Sospirò, dando vita a un lungo fruscio.

"Lo sopporteremo se è il prezzo per riavere l'amico verde e Point Break".

< Non deve aver pensato neanche per un attimo che Loki fosse realmente morto... Da come si è comportato neanche Thor > rifletté Steve.

"Tony...". Iniziò.

La pioggia continuava a filtrare persino nella navicella, ticchettando sull'ombrello aperto di Rogers. Il vento freddo entrava anche dal portellone aperto.

"Andiamo Cap, non farne una tragedia. Non noterai neanche uno psicopatico in più" fece Tony.

In sottofondo si sentiva della musica metal attutita.

“Non è di Loki che ti voglio parlare.

Nelle pulcinelle di mare il soggetto che viene scacciato dal gruppo, se va a vivere nel nido di un elemento ben apprezzato, viene a sua volta accettato.

Forse dovresti diventare esemplare per lo stormo, così da riportare a casa il tuo amore perduto” disse Steve. Si grattò sotto l’occhio con la mano libera.

< Poi dovremo prendere il discorso di Thanos, della fine del mondo e di molto altro, ma al momento Stark non ha bisogno di essere quello che si getta sul filo spinato, millantando che lo sta solo tagliando, quando sta morendo dissanguato.

Avere un guanto dell’infinito su due va benissimo, per adesso. Speriamo che un discorso pseudoscientifico parli più la sua lingua > rifletté.

“Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che… Sto tornando e ho intenzione di rimetterti in piedi. Perché ho trovato qualcuno” disse.

Superman alle sue spalle guardò la testa di Ultron nella sua mano e scosse il capo.

< Tony è peggio di me, non impareremo mai che Luthor vuol dire solo problemi >.

"... Non sono un biologo, Cap, ma se vuoi posso diventarlo in 48 ore" rispose Tony.

Sospirò, si sentì che deglutiva qualcosa con ingordigia.

"Senti, porta a casa i nostri vecchi amici e anche i randagi che hai trovato. Ti aspetto".

Steven chiuse la chiamata e sospirò.

"Mi sa che non sono riuscito neanche lontanamente a farmi capire" gemette.

"Avresti dovuto dirgli che portavi a casa una lucertola" si udì la voce cavernosa di Batman.

"Iguana" ribatterono Clark e Lex in coro.

"Quale iguana?" chiese Diana confusa.

Thor scoppiò a ridere, dando vigorose pacche sulla spalla di Banner.

"Sarà dura" sussurrò Steven, scivolando fuori dalla navicella.


	3. Cap.5 Incapaci di stare lontani

Cap.5 Incapaci di stare lontani

La semioscurità regnava nella nuova torre.

Steve finì di scaricare l'ultima cassa nel laboratorio, il ciuffo biondo cenere gli ondeggiava davanti al viso.

"Ti devo ancora una volta delle scuse, Stark" disse rivolto all'uomo steso su un divanetto sfondato.

< Spero la mia voce non rimbombi troppo, sembra parecchio ubriaco.

Gli dovrei chiedere scusa anche per l'ennesima invasione a casa sua >.

"Ultron era controllato da un'entità aliena che trasforma gli uomini in pipistrelli-insetti giganti" spiegò.

Tony mugugnò, tastò in giro fino a trovare una bottiglia e la prese.

"Tecnicamente, come disse Point Break, era controllato dalla gemma della mente, ma apprezzo tu abbia creduto a tutti tranne che a me".

Steve si deterse il sudore con una mano.

"Non sono uno che crede, ma... Ci tenevo tu avessi qualcuno in cui farlo".

Avanzò con passi incerti.

"Rhodei ci ha detto le stanze dove metterci..." sussurrò.

< Fortunatamente la Justice si è separata da noi prima. Diamine, ogni squadra ha il suo riccone.

Chi avrebbe mai detto che esistesse anche Batman e non solo Superman! >.

"Però c'è qualcuno che prima volevo farti incontrare".

_ "Capitano. Pensava davvero bastasse togliermi un guanto per restituirmi la sanità mentale? _

_ Che un incantesimo voluto da divinità volanti potesse salvarmi? _

_ Vengo perchè è tempo che io venga. Nient'altro" disse Luthor. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso gelido. _

_ < Spero sia la giusta scelta > pregò Rogers. _

Tony si mise seduto, con la bottiglia già per metà vuota in mano.

"Uno dei randagi?".

La porta si socchiuse.

"Direi più la legge degli sconfitti". La voce di Lex s'insunuò incerta nella camera.

Steve unì i talloni con uno scatto.

"Vi lascio".

Tony scattò in piedi e la bottiglia gli cadde di mano, frantumandosi con un tonfo.

"Alex".

Lex entrò con passo tremante, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena.

"Non ti sei ancora stancato del mio modo pessimo di trattare l'altrui presenza?" chiese, dimenandosi sulle punte dei piedi. Aveva la punta delle orecchie rosea.

Rogers scivolò fuori dalla stanza, chiudendosi dietro la porta.

Tony raggiunse Lex e lo abbracciò, premendogli il naso contro il collo.

"Non mi stanco mai di te" mormorò.

Luthor s'irrigidì.

< Ti ho perso così tante volte nei miei sogni che non sembri quasi reale >.

"Sarei qui per il bene dell'universo, o per aiutare il male e bla bla bla".

La voce gli tremava.

Tony inspirò profondamente, si rilassò e sorrise.

"Scegline una, non posso fare entrambe".

"Quello è il mio ruolo. Il tuo...". Lex gli posò una mano sul viso, sfiorando alcune ciocche di capelli con le dita.

"Visto che non firmi il divorzio".

Gli avvolse la vita con l'altro braccio.

"E' vincere una battaglia mai vinta in nessun universo: quella contro la tua prossima morte".

< Sciocco titano. Usato da forze che si manifestano attraverso creature come Ultron.

Credi alla favola di risorse impossibili >.

Tony sporse il capo per strusciare il viso contro la mano di Lex, socchiuse gli occhi che brillarono d'oro.

"Facile. Posso farlo perfino da sobrio. Ma il divorzio non lo firmo".

Lex gli morse il collo, con la punta dei denti.

"Vuoi creare accordi di Sokovia per supercattivi?

Perché io firmo se corrotto" insinuò.

Tony mugolò, gli passò le mani sui fianchi.

"Creo Accordi di Sokovia per super cattivi prima di cena, se devo corromperti" sussurrò.

Lex gli allontanò la mano dal viso, per appoggiargli le dita sul collo.

"Io speravo che tradirmi ti fosse piaciuto a sufficienza".  
Tony sporse il collo, gettando indietro il capo con gli occhi chiusi.

"Da quando andare a letto con qualche bella ragazza fa parte dei tradimenti?".

"Solo belle ragazze?" domandò Luthor. Si piegò in avanti e gli mordicchiò il labbro.

Tony mugugnò pensoso, gli strinse i fianchi.

"O ragazzi. Comunque, scappatelle senza valore".

Lex rise, stringendolo più forte a sè.

"Sai chi sta corteggiando Clark?".

< Quei sogni erano solo sogni.

Nessuno gli ha fatto del male e nessuno gliene farà. L'unica minaccia resto io >.

Tony gli si struscio contro, gli posò un bacio sul collo.

"Quel fedifrago di Wayne".

"Fedifrago?" domandò Luthor, iniziando a spogliarlo.

Tony lo aiutò a togliersi la maglia.

"Poteva anche condividere con noi due, invece che tenerlo tutto per sé. Clark è abbastanza grosso per tre".

"Al momento è in friendzone" rispose Luthor.

Si sfilò le scarpe e saltellò a piedi nudi sul pavimento.

Tony slacciò i pantaloni e indietreggiò fino al divano.

"E Clark è in friendzone con te. C'è del karma".

Luthor giocherellò con la chiusura dei propri pantaloni.

"E tu col 'tuo'?".

La sua voce era più indagatoria.

Tony ridacchiò.

"Geloso di Mr 'Farei di tutto per te ma non lo ammetto?'. Ne vuoi un altro?".

"Ah no. Te lo lascio volentieri" rispose Lex. Gli appoggiò la testa contro il petto.

Tony lo strinse, gli mordicchiò il collo e si mise seduto.

"Ho pensato solo a te, lo sai bene. Se vuoi ora posso dargli una chance, ma il divorzio continuo a non firmarlo".

Luthor si sedette di fronte a lui.

"Ho un marito testardo" convenne.

Tony si sfilò i pantaloni e scivolò in ginocchio.

"Il gioco funziona come al solito?" chiese.

Sporse il collo e prese la mano di Lex.

"O mi merito una punizione per le scappatelle?".

Luthor gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò.

"Sei l'unica cosa bella nella mia vita".

Ci fu un guizzò nel suo sguardo.

"Però punizione" convenne lascivo.


	4. Cap.6 Stark e suo marito

Cap.6 Stark e suo marito

 

Lex gettò nel fuoco del caminetto i documenti.

"Da questa mattina quando hai annunciato che siamo sposati ti hanno chiamato otto generali,

tre istituti psichiatrici e dodici giornali.

Soddisfatto?

Ho fatto più scalpore persino di Loki in casa tua" ricapitolò.

< Temevo potessi diventare come me. Ho paura tu sia già più avventato, ora >.

Tony sorrise, guardando i documenti bruciare.

"No, veramente sono deluso. Pensavo in almeno una telefonata del Presidente e di Ross, e invece!".

"Ross era già in attesa" rispose Luthor.

La mano gli tremò e avvicinò le dita al fuoco.

Tony scattò a prendergli la mano, gliela strinse.

"Oh, ecco perché non ha chiamato".

Lex gliela strinse a sua volta, in modo spasmodico.

"Ha chiamato la vicepresidente durante la notte, in compenso.

Non temere, staranno tutti zitti a breve.

Sta arrivando la peggiore delle minacce...

Forse anche dei corteggiatori. Ti piacciano gli stregoni?".

Cambiò discorso con aria confusa.

Tony si sporse a baciargli una guancia liscia.

"Minacce che corteggiano sono la norma. Anche gli stregoni, in realtà. Sono pelati o rossi? Perché al momento sono preso dai pelati rossi".

Luthor gli mordicchiò l'angolo del mento.

"La minaccia è viola, lo stregone Strange.

Meno male che Thor è rosso solo nelle leggende" disse a scatti.

Tony alzò il capo scoprendo il collo con un sospiro, socchiuse gli occhi.

" _Mmnh_. Sei l'unico che m'interessa. Il viola non è proprio il mio colore".

"Devi approfittare dell'attacco della figlia Nebula e tagliargli il braccio.

Tony, quando mi presenti i tuoi figli? Bruce ha già fatto" rispose Lex. Gli passò l'altra mano tra i capelli, allontanandosi dal fuoco.

< Niente più Ultron, non significa niente più demoni nella mia testa.

Voglio trovare cosa mi tormenta >.

Tony strusciò il capo contro la sua mano.

"Tagliare braccio. Ricevuto" disse.

Si umettò le labbra.

"E vediamo chi devo presentarti di già nato che non conosci".

Lex mosse delicatamente le dita, fece scivolare la mano, gli accarezzò gli zigomi, gli sfiorò il naso e si soffermò sulle sue labbra.

"Parker. Quello di Wayne si chiama Barry Allen.

Potrebbero averli separati alla nascita. Oh, giusto, c'è anche Cyborg da lui e i Robin.

Tanti Robin, almeno redo" esalò.

Tony mugolò sporgendosi con tutto il corpo verso di lui.

"Tantissimi. Troppi. Ho perso il conto".

Lex lo pizzicò sopra il pizzetto.

"Non dirmi tutto di sì" disse con voce stridula.

Infilò la mano in tasca, ne trasse una caramella al limone e gliela mise in bocca.

Tony prese a masticarla, rumorosamente.

"Non ti dico tutto sì, penso solo che dopo i tre marmocchi, siano troppi marmocchi".

Luthor incrociò le braccia al petto e sporse il labbro.

"Considerando Wanda e Vision allora abbiamo finito le possibilità" si lagnò.

Tony rise, gli diede un buffetto sul naso.

"Quelli sono tutti di Cap, tranne Peter. Quindi ho ancora posto".

Lex giocherellò con il proprio orecchio, con movimenti lenti.

"Credo che una dea stia corteggiando il Capitano. Potrei averlo messo in un bel guaio facendoli incontrare" soppesò.

Tony scrollò le spalle.

"È del sesso sbagliato per Cap".

"Altrimenti dov'era il guaio?" chiese Lex, con aria confusa.

Tony sbuffò, si strinse a lui.

"Diciamo che mi piace single. Il Capitano. Senza motivo".

Lex gli palpeggiò i glutei, ridendo.

"Eh. Clark è diventato giornalista e sta con una collega.

Lo avresti mai detto?" domandò.

Tony mugolò di piacere.

"Sono certo non ti abbia dimenticato".

Lex si passò l'altra mano sulla testa priva di capelli, sfiorandosi la pelle con un anello.

"Io non potrei dimenticare te" ammise.

< La mia sola verità > pensò.

Tony arrossì, gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

"Sono tuo marito. Non devi dimenticarmi".

"Ed io il tuo" rispose Luthor.

 

 


End file.
